


first (the memory of our)

by EllaYuki



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Slayers Next-Related, with a touch of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Eventually, Lina remembers the kiss.





	first (the memory of our)

She remembers.

Not right away, true, and not as clearly as she’d have liked, but eventually, she does remember. Bright light, endless power, enveloping warmth, strong arms, soft lips.

She remembers.

It’s more sensation at first, and Gourry’s echoing, desperate cries.

Then, it comes back to her in a rush, the pleading look on his face, the breathtaking kiss, the crushing hug. His words in her ear, a whisper only for her, as though in defiance of the goddess in their presence.

She remembers the overwhelming love she felt in that moment, in the beautiful, awful abyss. The unabashed magnitude of it. Hers, his, theirs, twined, without end.

She wonders if it was part of the reason the Lord of Nightmares let her go (apart from Gourry’s insistent pleading), let her return to the land of the living with the man who chased after her into a living black hole. (She likes to think that it was.)

She doesn’t tell Gourry she remembers.

…well, she _does..._   _eventually_. Years and years _and years_ later, when it doesn’t really matter anymore either way, because they’ve been married for longer than they care to remember.

She tells him, off-hand, one evening after she’s fondly watched him put their youngest granddaughter to bed, and is so pleasantly surprised when he remembers it too, she thinks she may have fallen in love all over again.

 


End file.
